Love On the Run
by pancakesareking
Summary: AU. Shounen-Ai KenxOmi. Ah, high school crushes....


"Hidaka! Get off you butt, I expect 10 laps for that little stunt you just pulled!" Ken Hidaka, school soccer star, scowled at the Coach as he sat up. His teammates laughed at him as he jumped to his feet, and without much thought, Ken pulled off his jersey and ran over to the track. He either didn't care or was oblivious to the stares he got from the other students, as some were prone to eat lunch out by the field. Around the fifth lap, the other two gym classes began filing outside, most of them freshman. Ken didn't care much for freshman, and opted to focus his attention elsewhere. Ah, nature. Halloween was barely a week away, and the bleachers had been decorated for the upcoming football game, the big event on campus.  
  
Multi-color leaves decorated the ground around the outer edge of campus, where the forest began. Not a cloud in the sky on the brilliant October morning.  
  
"Pfft, damn football. Soccer is so much better," Ken  
  
muttered to himself. His feet cross the chalky white  
  
line, and Ken almost squealed in delight. Seventh lap.  
  
" All hail Ken, king of the runners!"  
  
"Ken-san," a soft voice came from behind Ken, " are  
  
you talking to yourself?"  
  
To say Ken was surprised would be an understatement. His body hit the ground with a thud, then rolled a few feet, finally coming to a stop on a marked line. The owner of the soft voice stepped up, amused. And worried. Long, thin legs, customary gym shorts, a tight fitting t-shirt, thin neck, pouty lips, and huge blue eyes. Omi Tsukiyono, freshman. Ken sighed happily as he stared up at his savior/assailant. "Tsukiyono-san? To what do I owe this...honor?" Goofy Grin. //Play it smooth, Ken.// Omi held out a pale hand, blushing slightly as the fallen boy accepted it. The two never really talked, unless the conversation was held during gym, considering the two-year grade difference. But back to the matter at hand.  
  
"I, uh, didn't hear you coming up behind me, Tsukiyono-san. But oh, what a lovely surprise it was!" The younger boy laughed softly, and made to continue running. After all, the weather was nice, and Ken Hidaka was talking with him. Omi had enough energy to...do something grand at that moment.  
  
"C'mon Tsukiyono-san, I've only got three more laps  
  
to run with you! I have to make every one count!" Ken  
  
explained. And so they ran. Conversation ensued.  
  
"So, Tsukiyono-san, are you looking forward to the  
  
football game Halloween night?"  
  
"Please, call me Omi, Tsukiyono is just so long! Oh,  
  
and no, I was thinking of making other plans for  
  
Halloween."  
  
"Oh? And if it's not too personal, do you mind my  
  
asking what those plans may be?"  
  
"Hm? Ah...oh...er...well actually, I was wondering if  
  
you'd like to hang out. You know, outside of gym."  
  
"I dunno...in gym lies all of my best qualities, I'm  
  
not much fun when I'm not being sporty."  
  
"That's okay! I'd just like to hang out is all. Maybe  
  
watch movies, and you can stay the night. Something  
  
like that."  
  
"A SLUMBER PARTY!?!?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"...Okay. I was so excited...I've never been to a  
  
slumber party."  
  
"Well, go ahead and call it a slumber party."  
  
"I KNEW IT! A SLUMBER PARTY! Haha."  
  
"...."  
  
"Omi-san, I'm only messing around with you."  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Am too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Am too times infinity."  
  
Omi--sweet, adorable little Omi--cursed under his breath. Running with Ken was so much fun, but Hidaka-san could be awfully childish sometimes. But he was so cute. Oh, if only Ken wanted to "hang out" on Halloween. Watch movies, confess their undying love to  
  
one another, get married, adopt five kids...and kiss. Omi blushed lightly.  
  
Ken looked under his feet, and that same chalky white line lay in place. Time to return to practice. Just one more moment with cute little Omi, he promised himself, then he would definitely return to practice. Coach was no doubt ready to assign 20 more laps. Gradually, both pairs of feet came to a complete stop. Ken smiled softly down at Omi, and soon was looking up as he bent down on one knee. Omi blushed bright red as Ken took one of Omi's hands into his own.  
  
"Omi Tsukiyono, I would love to hang out with you, and stay the night at your house. You know, you should dress as a princess... and I'll be your knight in  
  
shining armor." With that said, Ken kissed the delicate hand in his, and jogged back off to soccer practice. After all, lunch was soon, and he had to fit  
  
in more soccer before food.  
  
On the track, Omi now ran among his classmates, smiling softly. "No more love on the run," he whispered to himself, and continued running until his designated lunch period.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken had gotten a huge weight off of his chest. He had been looking for a way to ask Tsukiyono-san out for so long. //It's Omi, not Tsukiyono-san anymore//, he corrected himself giddily.  
  
"Oh Ken-Ken, who put that big smile on your face?" Ken sighed, and waved to his friend, the local playboy, Youji Kudou. Youji grinned and waved back with a mocking grin on his face as he approached. And today, Ken noted with surprise, Youji was dragging Ran  
  
Fujimiya, school badass, behind him. Ran liked to keep a low-key profile, and usually ate lunch alone. Apparently Youji didn't care much for that fact. As he reached his destination, Youji whistled appreciatively. " Oh geez, Ken-Ken, you're looking hot  
  
today. Should I be asking whose face you put a smile on?" He said, pulling Ran(whose blush was not complimenting his flaming red hair at all) to stand  
  
beside him.  
  
"Hi, Hidaka-kun" Ran offered quietly. "Youji, you  
  
mind letting go of me" He said to Youji with a growl.  
  
//Wow// Ken thought, //No wonder people are scared of him. With his purple eyes, beautiful though they were, narrowed into a glare, and that scowl on his face, paired with his black leather duster(all black clothing, actually), he was a scary boy!  
And Ken must of looked pretty scared, because Youji offered his charming smile and cooed, " Oi, Ken-Ken, don't mind the big bad Ran-chan. He's a sweety, once you work past the growls and hisses."  
  
Ken, growing nervous of Youjis roaming eyes, threw on a shirt, which automatically clung to his sweaty skin. Oh, the woes of an athlete.  
  
"Yotan, was that the lunch bell I just heard, or your stomach growling?" Ken asked slyly, and was shocked to hear a small chuckle coming from the  
  
ice-boy himself. Youji just grinned guiltlessly and motioned for Ken to follow him and Ran over to the Courtyard, where Ken and Youji always ate together. The courtyard that was a good quarter of a mile away. Youji still hadn't let go of Ran's hand, and didn't seem to be in any  
  
hurry to discard it.  
  
"Hey, Kelly." Youji called to a random passing girl, who in return threw Youji a flirtatious grin...that disappeared once she saw the look Ran was giving her. //Hell, I'd be scared too!// Ken thought. And then it happened... A small boy with sparkling sapphire eyes stepped into a ray of sunshine, a shy smile on his face as he viewed the courtyard. //God, he's gorgeous!// Ken thought.  
  
Omi Tsukiyono was looking for a place to sit in the courtyard when the sun began to shine in his eyes. "Oh," he whined, "I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Omi-kun!" A heavenly voice--at least to Omi--called. Omi peered over to see Ken in all of his sportly glory standing there in his running clothes, next to two boys. One tall and lanky and blond, in a sleeveless silk shirt and a cross tattooed on his arm who was  
  
holding hands to the other boy, with a just-recently-harassed look on his face, who Omi could  
  
remember being intimidated by more than once. Ken hung out with these boys? Well, love COULD survive all  
  
obstacles, couldn't it?  
  
"Hi, Ken-kun!" He called in his cutest voice possible, and was surprised when Ken waved him over. Needless to say, Omi did not hesitate in joining the  
  
three boys.  
  
"We're thinking of sitting over at that picnic  
  
table!" The lovely brunette explained to Omi, then  
  
said, "So, uh, wanna join us?"  
  
Youji watched with raised eyebrows the sweet smile Omi offered Ken. So THIS was the one responsible for Ken's goofy grin. Well, Youji rationalized, Ken has lot's of goofy grins. The one the soccer player was currently sporting was the "I'm in love" grin. Well, as long as everything went well, Youji was happy for Ken. It looked like those two were ready to do the  
  
horizontal tango anyway, so all seemed well. It was Youji's latest conquest that gave him pause from all sexual thoughts. Ran Fujimiya had a reputation for being untouchable, which was obviously untrue by the way the red head was gripping Youjis hand.  
  
Then again, a small voice in the back of Youjis head was telling him that the sexy redhead was trying to cut off all circulation in his hand. Ha! Like such things ever stopped the great Kudou from getting what he wanted!  
  
"...Yotan? You okay?" Ken asked in a slightly  
  
concerned tone. Youji grinned at the three boys  
  
staring at him, and said, "Pfft, I'm fine. Let's eat!"  
  
Ken, Omi, and Ran shrugged and followed the lanky blond over to the table he and Ken always ate at. Ran sighed as he was dragged along. Youji wasn't so bad, he speculated. He was tall, and cute, and hell, maybe he liked Ran for something other than his looks. Oh well. He was slightly curious about this Ken boy and the little pretty-boy named Omi.  
  
Omi was giggling at something Ken had said, and a pleasant blush spread across the older boys cheeks.  
"So, Ken-Ken, you gonna intro-duce us?" Youji purred, eyeing the little blond boy. Ran not so subtly elbowed Youji in the side, eliciting an "OW!" from his  
  
handholding companion.  
  
Ken had the grace to blush. "Ohhh. This is Omi Tsukiyono. Omi, Youji Kudou and Ran...Fujimiya? He's as new in our spot as you are!" An short, awkward silence followed, until Omi smiled sweetly once again, and took a seat next to Ken. Very very close, next to Ken.  
  
As Youji and Ran sat next to each other on the opposite side of the table, Youji pulled out two apples(from where, no one could quite tell), and threw one to Ken. Ken offered the first bite to Omi, who gladly took it, as Youji started a conversation.  
"Oi, Ken-Ken, I was on my way to school this morning, and guess what song came on the radio! No More Love on the Run. How crazy is that? We used to  
  
love that song...Whoa, Omi, you okay?"  
  
Omi didn't answer as he continued to choke on the  
  
apple, a bright red blush across his cheeks.  
  
*Fin*  
  
There's gonna be a sequel, if anyone cares, but it  
  
will focus on Youji and Ran. I just wanted to get  
  
everyone acquainted in this fic. The next will be  
  
actual yaoi. Woohoo!  
  
Have a nice day, and don't be shy, go ahead and  
  
review! 


End file.
